


Even to the Edge of Doom

by AJsregrettabledecisions



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Changing Tenses, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Intoxication, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsregrettabledecisions/pseuds/AJsregrettabledecisions
Summary: Jaskier is injured, and to stop infection, Geralt uses something truly awful, and then Jaskier wakes up just a little bit loopy.-Just a h/c short concept that doesn't fit into any of my WIP. Pre-relationship.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Even to the Edge of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Title is an abridged snippet of Shakespeare's Sonnet 116.  
> Unbeta'd, please let me know of any typos/nonsense bits! Sorry if the tense shifts, I tried to match it all up.  
> CW: Description of injury and pain, intoxication/wooziness from medication.

Jaskier is in a lot of pain quite frankly, and Gods above, that is a _lot_ of blood, he’s dying, clearly, this is it. He says as much.

“Geralt, I am going to _die_ , Gods above, I am too young!” he gasps, wincing at the sting as Geralt wipes down the wound. His brow is furrowed, prodding at the skin and ignoring Jaskier’s yelp at the pain.

“No, Geralt, seriously – is it… is it bad?” Jaskier asks, whimpering as Geralt steps away, fetching his satchel. Really, it had all been a comedy of errors, this accursed day. First, Geralt had tumbled straight from Roach as the saddle slipped off, the worn stitching on the belt around her belly having snapped. Then, of course, it had started to rain, leaving all three water logged and grumpy, the two men on foot. And then the sole of Jaskier’s boot – his much loved, well worn boot – came loose, and he’d been kicking stones and scraping mud out of it all day.

And now, to top it all off, a _ghoul_ of all things had come from who knows where and lunged at them, managing a slice across Jaskier’s leg before Geralt had lobbed the thing’s head straight off.

“You won’t die. Bite this,” Geralt said, handing Jaskier a strip of folded over cloth.

“What?” Jaskier gaped.

“Bite it. Or bite off your tongue. Your choice,” Geralt huffed. Jaskier took it hesitantly, fear spiking.

“Why… Why do I need it?” he murmured.

“Ghouls can poison humans. There’s a salve that will flush out the poison. It will hurt, Jaskier,” Geralt sighed, warm hand clenched around Jaskier’s leg, inches from the slash.

“Gods above,” Jaskier gasped, biting down into the cloth. He watched as Geralt fetched something from his potions pack – a tin, filled with a foul smelling paste. Geralt scooped a glob of it onto a clean cloth, before gripping Jaskier’s leg tightly in his free hand.

“Deep breath,” the Witcher murmured, and Jaskier complied, Geralt swiping it across his leg in one sharp movement.

Jaskier _howled_ through the makeshift bit, body bucking and twisting under Geralt’s grip. His skin _burned_ from the horrid stuff, muscles seizing and flesh white-hot, and he writhed, groaning through the leather, jaw aching from the force of his bite. Tears flooded from his eyes, and his hands formed fists, one in the grass he sat on and one in Geralt’s shirt. Crying, writhing, in _agony_ –

Jaskier passed out, Geralt’s pained expression the last thing he saw.

When he came to, Jaskier was warm, a fire across from him and a weight heavy behind him, tucked over his waist. His leg smarted something fierce, and his jaw was tender. But he was alive, and frankly, glad for it.

“Jaskier?” Geralt murmured, and oh, that’s what that weight was. It was Geralt. Behind Jaskier. Tucked in close, holding him, and Gods above, Jaskier would take a hundred goes of that awful experience again if it meant waking up wrapped up in his Witcher. He hummed quietly, taking stock of his body. Not the injuries, no, but instead every spot that Geralt and he touched.

“How are you feeling?” his Witcher asked, and Jaskier smiled, dopey.

“Wonderful,” he answered, snuggling back against Geralt. The Witcher huffed, clearly amused.

“Your leg? I got something for the pain into you. You’ll likely feel a little… off,” Geralt explained. Ah, that made sense, because as elated as Jaskier would be sober, he feels positively _loopy,_ and well. Best keep his mouth shut, then, because the last thing he wants to do is wax poetic about being in Geralt’s arms, but, well, that’s exactly what he wants to do, so he does it.

“My leg is tremendous. Wondrous. It’s put me in your arms, so frankly, I am _perfect_ right now, Geralt, really, and not feeling at all off. Loopy, yes, but not off, no, never off, not with you, my dear Witcher,” he babbles, giggling to himself. Geralt sighs behind him, and Jaskier shuffles himself around, managing to elbow Geralt in the process, not that the man even twitched.

Geralt had a small, tight smile on his face, but his eyes were a mess of emotions, and that _would not do_. Jaskier could see concern there, and fear, and anger, maybe, but he was pretty sure it wasn't at him – how could it be, he’s _delightful_.

“Hush, Geralt, I can hear you thinking. Just… Just hold me, and lets sleep, hmm?” Jaskier smiled, burrowing closer in to Geralt’s chest. The man was warm, and holding him, and it was _magnificent_ , and Jaskier promptly fell asleep, clutching onto his Witcher.

In the morning, the pain was back. Not unbearable, but certainly enough to put him in a sour mood. But… He woke up, still in Geralt’s arms. Jaskier hadn’t been left or pulled away from, instead just as tightly snuggled against Geralt as he was before. Once again, despite the pain, Jaskier found he didn’t really mind.

Especially not when Geralt let him ride Roach, the Witcher walking beside him, reins tangled in one hand and the other resting against Jaskier’s uninjured leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or comment if you've enjoyed!


End file.
